<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkest Hour by masterofdestiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061312">Darkest Hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny'>masterofdestiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cyborgs, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Oral Sex, Rescue, Sad with a Happy Ending, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyla Lay gets kidnapped. The Duck Avenger will do anything in his power to find her, no matter what. Can he save her before it's too late?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dewey Duck &amp; Donald Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck, Donald Duck/Lyla Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Secret Admirer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkerst Hour</p><p>Chapter 1-A Secret Admirer</p><p>-Uffff, we had a tough day, right?-Lyla Lay asked.<br/>-Yeah, at least our shift is over and we can rest-Camera 9 replied.<br/>-Well, see you tomorrow then. Have a nice day.<br/>-Same with you.</p><p>After Lyla Lay came back to her home, she sat on the sofa and decided to paint something. Maybe flowers? It always made her feel relaxed.<br/>The tall, droid duck dressed in pink shirt and pants  was about to find her paints and pieces of paper when she heard a doorbell ringing.</p><p>-Who is there?-a timecop thought and walked towards the floor. She opened it and-much to her suprise, she saw no one-Strange.<br/>She was about to close the door when she noticed a small red box with purple ribbon and a card bound to it. </p><p>At first Lyla was unsure what to do but eventuallly, the curiosity won and she took the gift inside, put it on the table and looked at the card. There was something written on it:</p><p>From your biggest fan,</p><p>John Doe</p><p>-Interesting. I never thought I could have a secret admirer.</p><p>She smiled softly and opened the bag. Inside was a golden ring. It was so beautiful, she thought, so shiny, so smooth….<br/>Unconsciously, she took the ring and put it on her finger.  Immediately, the ring began to glow with such a strong force that the journalist had to close her eyes tightly and, on exactly the same moment, she felt a large, unexplained fear overcoming her body.</p><p>She wanted to scream, but couldn’t. Her robotic body stopped working and she fell lifelessly on the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Donald's Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2-Donald‘s Promise</p><p>Next day, Donald Duck was playing a board game with his nephews when suddenly he heard Roxanne Featherly speak something on TV which caught his attention.</p><p>-Lyla Lay, a 25 years old „Anxieties“ reporter has not been seen since yesterday, when she left „Anxieties’s“ HQ. In spite of desperate searching, Duckburg’s police department has been unable to find a trace. Where is Lyla Lay? No one knows. I wish she is found alive and well.</p><p>Dewey, upon seeing Donald clench his fists tightly, asked his softly:<br/>-Uncle, is something wrong?<br/>The 30 years old drake looked at him with serious and concerned look.<br/>-No, nothing to worry about Dewey. I just have to go to sleep.<br/>-Fine, Uncle Donald.</p><p>Later, after reading a bedtime story to huey, Dewey and Louie, Donald Duck went to his secret lair and dressed in his Duck Avenger costume. <br/>-Lyla Lay-he muttered in low, serious voice-I will find you, i swear. No one is going to hurt you, I promise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Duck Avenger vs John Doe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3-The Duck Avenger vs John Doe</p><p>-Uuughhh-the time-cop from the 23rd century groaned as she opened her eyes. She found herself in some kind of warehouse-What happened?<br/>
-I see you are awake, my sweet Lyla-she heard a strange voice-About time.<br/>
-What…<br/>
She tried to stand up, but much to her suprise-and fear-she could not. She was bound to an orange chair with green ropes.<br/>
-Don’t bother, these ropes are made out of a special material which could keep an adult elephant incapacitated, not mentioning a droid like you.<br/>
Lula Lay opened her eyes and, letting fear and anger take over her mind screamed loudly:<br/>
-WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHERE ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF…<br/>
-If you say so-the voice said back.</p><p> </p><p>And then, a figure emerged from the darkness and appeared in front of the woman. It was a tall, overweight dog. He wore a black suit, a white shirt and a black tie. </p><p>-Nice to meet you, Lyla Lay-the dog said while smiling-I am Eric Dylan McVeigh, your biggest fan. I have wanted to meet you for a very long time and now I was given this chance.<br/>
She gulped, afraid of the man who for all she knew kidnapped her, but quickly regained her cool and said soflty and gently:<br/>
-Nice to meet you too, Jared. Do you want to talk about something? I will happily talk about you on any topic.<br/>
Eric licked his muzzle nervously:<br/>
-Y-yes, I have one question for you and I would like you to answer it.<br/>
She nodded.<br/>
-Lyla Lay-the dog kneeled in front of her and put his paw on her hand-Will you marry me?<br/>
Before the duck woman could think about it, she yelled:<br/>
-NO WAY!<br/>
The dog facepalmed himself-I expected that-then he stood still and, putting his paw on her head, he tilted her head so that he could look her straight in her eyes-I quess I will have to use more traditional methods, then.<br/>
-I am sorry, what are you mmmphhhh….-she could not finish because her kidnapper kissed her deeply.<br/>
-LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!</p><p>A lound sound of window getting shattered could be heard and when Jared, breaking the kiss turned around, his eyes widened in fear.<br/>
A short duck dressed in black and blue costume with red cape, black mask and a blue cap was standing five meters away from Jared and Lyla, with rage in his eyes.</p><p>-Wait, it is not what you are thinking, i…<br/>
The superhero walked towards the dog, grabbed him by his tie and lifted him upwards.<br/>
-I said-he looked at him sternly-leave her alone.<br/>
And threw the dog against the wall, causing him to pass out.</p><p>Then, the Duck Avenger looked at his friend and quickly cut the ropes which bound her with a Swiss  knife.<br/>
-Are you hurt?-she could see worry in his eyes-Did he….<br/>
-No-she reassured him and gave him a soft smile-You arrived just in time, Duck Avenger. Thank you.<br/>
He smiled softly-No problem, I…</p><p>Much to Lyla Lay’s horror, her friend stopped talking, coughed a blood and fell on the floor. The Duck Avenger was shot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Donald and Lyla, part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4-Donald and Lyla, part 1</p><p>-No, no, no….<br/>
The heartbroken droid was kneeling next to superhero’s unconscious body and crying before suddenly she stood and looked at Eric pointing a gun towards her, her eyes becoming red.<br/>
-i am sorry, Lyla-the dog sighed and tried to shoot her, but the tall woman jumped at him and after a brief struggle punched him in the muzzle so hard that he passed out.<br/>
-GOOD, NOW I HAVE TO SAVE THE DUCK AVENGER-she spoke to herself, her voice low and serious before walking towards her hurt friend-I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE, MY MATE.<br/>
Lyla then picked Donald up, swung him over her back, and left the warehouse.</p><p>Some time later….</p><p>-Uughhh-the short drake groaned as he opened his eyes-What happened?<br/>
-I see you are awake, Donald-he heard a soft, gentle voice.<br/>
Donald then tried to stand up, but much to his suprise he saw the beautiful droid putting her hands on his chest, making his rest on the bed. The super-hero noticed that he wasn’t wearing his cape and shirt and his upper body was covered in bandages.</p><p>-L-Lyla…<br/>
-Donald…</p><p>And before either of them realised it, a timecop found herself getting pulled into a tight hug by her partner-not that she minded, on the contrary, she wrapped her arms and legs around his short, strong body while he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. They were crying and laughing as they ended up falling on the floor, their bodies pressed against each other.</p><p>-You are alive, thank goodness-Lyla spoke as her hand romaed Donald’s back, enjoying the warmth of his skin.<br/>
-I am so happy that you are safe-Donald said while rubbing his head against her neck-I don’t know what I would do if you…<br/>
-SSSHHHHH-he was interrupted as she put her finger on his beak and tilted his head upwards so that their eyes met before giving him a gentle smile.<br/>
-Don’t be sad, Donald. We are both alive and well, and it is all that matters.<br/>
-Yeah-he nodded-that’s right-By the way, where are we?<br/>
-We are in a cabin I found one month ago-the tall woman with yellow bun explained-after I took care of Eric McVeigh (Donald frowned upon hearing his name), I took you to this cabin and nursed you back to health. I had to remove a bullet and cover your wound with bandages, but other than that nothing bad happened to you.<br/>
-T-thanks, Lyla. You are awesome.<br/>
She blushed-No problem. You are my close friend, and you saved me from kidnapper. I could not let you die-here she lowered her head and sighed sadly.<br/>
Donald leaned closer to her and tilted her head upwards before smilling-Well, after all that happened since Evronians first appeared, you are my only friend still around. Therefore, you can always count on me, Lyla. We…</p><p>Upon hearing his words, the journalist could feel her engine working faster and her eyes widening. She looked at the Duck Avenger one last time, closed her eyes and, moving on instinct, put her hands on his head and pressed her forehead against his own. He stuttered something unintelligible, suprised by this suddent moment of intimacy, but as soon as the shock wore off, he closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him, as if afraid he could lose his close partner.</p><p>After 10 minutes or so, they broke the hug. Lyla looked Donald straight in his eyes and said:<br/>
-Donald, please, don’t leave me.<br/>
Without hesitation, the short drake put her hand on his chest (she could feel his heart beating strongly and clearly) said:<br/>
-I will never abandon you Lyla. I swear.</p><p>She responded by hugging him. After many stressful days the couple was now feeling peace and happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Donald and Lyla, part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5-Donald and Lyla, part 2</p><p>A week had passed, during which Lyla helped Donald heal his gunshot wound. During this time, the superhero and a timecop’s bond started to become stronger and stronger. They would shower together, they would sleep in the same bed together, they ate together-in other words, they became pretty much inseparable.</p><p>Eventually, Donald fully recovered and happily told Lyla about it.<br/>-That’s great, Donald!-she high-fived him before putting her hands on her hips-Now what are we gonna do?<br/>-Well-Donald replied nonchalantly-we are gonna go back to Duckburg. It’s about time.</p><p>Upon hearing this, Lyla at first sighed sadly. Ever since Donald rescued her from stalker, she found herself developing a crush for her short, fierce friend. She wasn’t willing to depart her ways with him so soon. But then, a certain idea came to her head. No, she thought frantically, you can’t do that, he is your friend and he may not think about you in this way.</p><p>But eventually, the more lustful and animalistic part of her software won the struggle.</p><p> </p><p>-Donald?-she gave him an innocent look.<br/>-Yeah?<br/>-Before we go, can we go swimming in the lake together at night?<br/>-But won’t water hurt you?<br/>Lyla crossed her arms-I am a droid from the 23rd century. I can handle water, don’t worry.<br/>Donald gave her a thumb up-Then it sounds good to me.</p><p>Lyla smiled. The first phase of her plan worked</p><p>Her plan to claim Donald Duck as her mate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Seducing a hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6-Seducing a hero</p><p>Six hours later, at night…..<br/>
-Are you ready?-Donald Duck asked. He wore his blue cap and red swimming shorts.<br/>
-Always-Lyla Lay replied. She wore a black leotard.<br/>
-Good, then let’s GO!<br/>
And having said that, the sailor jumped happily nto the lake followed by the journalist. It was a wonderful experience for both of them, enjoying the cool temperatur oft he water, the beauty of the moon shining brightly as well as the quiet, intimate atmosphere.<br/>
Eventually, Donald got tired after hours of swimming non stop and as a result decided to go sleep. Lyla knew it was her chance now and she was not going to waste it. That night, she was going to show Donald how much she cared about him.</p><p>LEMON</p><p>At mindight in the cabin Donald Duck was sleeping peacifully on the floor when he suddenly felt a warm, strange feeling coming from lower half of his body. Groaning, he opened his eyes and was about to say something when his eyes opened widely and his beak dropped.<br/>
He saw Lyla Lay, nude and with herhair let loose, sucking his dick, having removed his pants. Upon seeing him  awake, she stopped sucking, looked at him and smiled.<br/>
-Have a nice dream, The Duck Avenger-her voice was smooth and uncharacteristically sensual.<br/>
-Wait, what are yoooooaAAAAAAhhhh….-he could not reply because she resumed her blowjob, reducing his speech into unintelligible and low moans. His body started shaking and his heart began beating faster and louder as he yelled loudly, having been overwhelmed by the hot and strong feeling of pleasure. After an initial shock, something awakaned in Donald’s mind and, as soon as his hands found Lyla’s head, they pressed it tightly against his thighs, trapping his erect dick deeper inside her beak. She responded by licking his dick with her tongue and grabbing his hips with her strong arms.</p><p>Ten minutes later the short man groaned deeply as he came and filled his droid lover’s beak with his warm semen which was then quickly swallowed by her. The second she pulled out, his thumb and pointing finger grabbed her chin and gently tilted her head upwards so that he could see her face to face.<br/>
-L-Lyla….-he muttered, looking at her with concern ,need and…desire?<br/>
-D-Donald, I…<br/>
She could not finish because he pressed his beak against her, pulling her into a deep kiss. Lyla was amazed, bu quickly returned the favor by hugging Donald tightly, pressing their naked, athletic bodies tighly against each other. She wrapped her long, strong legs around his waist as his tongue invaded the inside of her beak, left hand grabbed her ass and right hand found her hot and tight vagina and quickly inseted two fingers inside, earning a deep groan from the droid woman. The superhero and timecop‘s eyes met and it was quickly obvious to both of them that they would be something closer, once this ancient ritual was complete.<br/>
Mates.<br/>
But the ritual was far from over. Not that they minded.<br/>
As Donald kept fingering Lyla, the woman forcefully broke the kiss and quickly silenced his objections by pressing his head against her soft, plump breasts (and she was rewarded by him sucking her tits roughly and passionately) and inserting her fingers in his ass making him moan in suprise.<br/>
Some time later, the tall, beautiful woman yelled uncontrollably as she came and splashed her sweetheart’s fingers with black oil. As soon as Donald removed his fingers from her wet pussy (and Lyla did the same thing with her own fingers), she put her hand on his cheek and gave him a seductive smile.<br/>
-Donald, make love to me. Please fuck me until I can’t stand on my own legs. I need you.<br/>
He licked his beak and gave her a childish smile.<br/>
-You wish is my command, Lyla. Enjoy.<br/>
And without any warning he jumped at her, pinned her against the floor and quickly thrusted his dick deep inside her vagina. Just like that, Donald and Lyla were no longer virgins and groaned upon feeling such a strong wave of pain. However, they quickly got accustomed and began mating.<br/>
She wrapped her athletic legs around his waist as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pressed him tightly against her. He was thrusting into her strongly and roughly as she was kissing his neck, his shoulders and his chest. Her hands were massaging muscles of his back, enjoying how raw and toned they were and qucikly grabbed his ass and squizzed it. He returned the favor by sucking and biting her metal tits before gently kissing her breasts, her flat stomach and ner neck. It was the very powerful and emotional experience for Donald and Lyla, never before had they felt so much lust, so much happiness and so much need to be with each other. The superhero kissed the journalist with as much passion as he could give her, to which she wrapped her arms around his head and invaded his beak with her tongue.</p><p>Many hours passed and eventually the sun began to rise. It was then when the copulating couple’s bodies decided it was time. Donald could feel something hot coming from his lower half of body and, moving completely on instinct,  thrusted his dick stronger and faster deep inside Lyla’s pussy, making loud noise as their bodies kept bouncing against each other. She could also feel something strange overwhelming her pussy and upon losing control she sticked her fingers deep into the skin on Donald’s back, leaving bloody trails.<br/>
-IIIII….-Donald groaned, with his voice becoming deeper and clearer-III C-CAN’T….TOO MUUUCCHHHH.<br/>
He tried to pull his dick off, afraid of coming inside, but she quickly grabbed his ass and slammed his body against her own, pulling his entire member back deep inside.<br/>
-IT’S OK-KAY-Lyla muttered reassuredly in low, primal voice. Then she whispered in his ear:<br/>
-PLEASE DON’T TORTURE YOUSELF. WE BOTH KNOW IT‘S TIME.<br/>
Then, without warning the woman grabbed Donald’s head, kissed him deeply and passionately and on the exactly the same moment her vaginal muscles squizzed his dick forcefully as her legs pulled him so close to her that her breasts were pressed against his pectorals and her stomach was pressed against his own stomach. </p><p>It was enough. Donald gave up. He thrusted one last time and immediately his dick twitched before exploding and shooting a huge dose of hot, dense, white liquid and filling Lyla’s womb. Upon feeling her womb getting invaded with her mate’s sperm, Lyla also came and doused his penis with her black and hot oil.<br/>
-FUUUUUUUUCCKKKKKKK!!!!!<br/>
-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!<br/>
The two lovers screamed loudly and animalistically, having been consumed by pure, primal feeling of ultimate pleasure and satisfaction.  Never before had they felt so good, it was almost as if they became one and achieved nirvana. It was the paradise for the super hero and the  time-cop who were hugging each other tightly.</p><p>As soon as their orgasms vanished and they stopped cumming, the couple fell on the floor, her on top of him. They were now so exhausted and weak, yet calm and happy at the same time.<br/>
Once they regained the ability to think and speak clearly, they looked at each other. They smiled.<br/>
-Lyla…..<br/>
-Donald…<br/>
-I love you.<br/>
-I love you too.<br/>
And then, slowly and tenderly, Lyla lowered her head and gently kissed Donald as he wrapped his arms around her neck.</p><p>Some time later, Donald and Lyla were driving in the car to Duckburg. They knew that the nearest months were going to be complicated, at very least. After all, how would people react upon finding out that the famous journalist and the most unlucky  adventurer in Duckburg fell in love with each other? Or that said journalist was in fact a sentient machine and a legal battle would most likely take place about whether or not they could get married (Thankfully Ludwig van Drake already agreed to become their lawyer).</p><p>But they didn’t care. All that mattered to them is that they had each other, as well as the help of Donald's family and friends. And it was all Donald and Lyla Lay needed to know. They were together, at last.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>